fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
New Resolve
New Resolve is Chapter E20/H21 of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Eliwood's Story Enemies Initial Enemy Total: 19 *Oleg (Boss): Warrior L5 w/ Silver Axe, Steel Bow, Hero Crest *1 Archer L7 w/ Poison Bow, Antitoxin* *1 Archer L7 w/ Steel Bow *1 Brigand L7 w/ Poison Axe, Antitoxin *1 Brigand L7 w/ Hand Axe *1 Brigand L7 w/ Hammer *1 Cavalier L7 w/ Steel Lance *1 Cavalier L7 w/ Steel Lance *1 Cavalier L7 w/ Steel Sword, Torch* *4 Monk L7 w/ Lightning *3 Monk L7 w/ Shine* *1 Monk L7 w/ Lightning *1 Wyvern Rider L6 w/ Poison Lance *1 Wyvern Rider L6 w/ Steel Lance a * denotes an item dropped upon defeat Reinforcements Total: 12 *Turn 3, from the northeast corner **1 Brigand L9 w/ Poison Axe *Turn 4, from the east edge **1 Monk L4 w/ Lightning **1 Monk L4 w/ Shine *Turn 5, from the northeast corner **1 Wyvern Rider w/ Poison Lance *Turn 5, from the southeast corner **1 Wyvern Rider w/ Poison Lance *Turn 6, from the northeast corner **1 Nomad L6 w/ Steel Bow *Turn 6, from the southeast corner **1 Cavalier L6 w/ Steel Sword **1 Wyvern Rider L5 w/ Poison Lance *Turn 9, from the east edge **1 Knight L7 w/ Poison Lance **1 Knight L7 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 11, from the northeast corner **1 Cavalier L6 w/ Steel Sword *Turn 11, from the southeast corner **1 Nomad L6 w/ Steel Bow Items Steal * Antitoxin (Brigand L7 w/Poison Axe) * Hero Crest (Oleg) Village *1 Restore (in the village closest to starting point) *1 Light Rune (in the southwest village) *1 Elysian Whip (in the northeast village) *1 Wyrmslayer (in the southeast village) Shops Armory (center) *Iron Sword : 460 G *Iron Lance : 360 G *Javelin : 400 G *Iron Axe : 270 G *Hand Axe : 300 G *Iron Bow : 540 G Armory (north) *Steel Sword : 600 G *Steel Lance : 480 G *Steel Axe : 360 G *Steel Bow : 720 G Vendor (south) *Heal : 600 G *Mend : 1000 G *Fire : 560 G *Thunder : 700 G *Lightning : 630 G *Flux : 900 G Vendor (north) *Vulnerary : 300 G *Door Key : 50 G *Pure Water : 900 G *Antitoxin : 450 G Tip on Arena Abuse The Arena in this chapter is a little tricky to abuse. If you are looking to Arena Abuse in this chapter, you may find it quite difficult due to the "Defeat Boss" victory condition compounded with the fact that Oleg can move in order to attack your party. One solution to this problem is to use the Mine Glitch. It can be quite effective for incapacitating Oleg. Simply trade his weapons away and you can Arena Abuse to your heart's content. Another option, is to not step in his range or cross the wall to his left. He is located on the bottom so don't have any thieves near there. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters